Inveja
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: James e Sirius são pegos em uma situação nada inocente. [Slash][Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto da Potter Slash Fics]


**Título:** Inveja

**Classificação:** M

**Personagens:** James Potter e Sirius Black

**Resumo:** James e Sirius são pegos em uma situação nada inocente.

**Beta:** Paula Lírio - Muito obrigada!

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos:** Slash e lemon.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Esta fic é o meu presente do Amigo Oculto da Potter Slash Fics. Feliz Natal, Celly!

**

* * *

**

**Inveja**

A chuva forte e o frio castigavam Hogwarts e, por isso, nenhum de seus habitantes perdia a oportunidade de se aquecer em frente à lareira dos Salões Comunais ou debaixo das cobertas de seus dormitórios. Os alunos aproveitavam até mesmo os intervalos entre as aulas para se aquecer e tomar um bom chocolate quente.

Assim, era impensável que às 3 da manhã algum aluno estivesse fora da cama, ou até mesmo perambulando por alguma parte do frio castelo.

Porém, não havia apenas um, mas três alunos fora de seu dormitório...

**----- x -----**

Remus Lupin acordara com um trovão particularmente alto. Recuperado do susto inicial, pensou em voltar a dormir, mas uma estranha sensação o fez abrir as cortinas da cama e olhar para o lado. A cena que viu o preocupou.

_"Mas o que será que o Sirius está aprontando a essa hora?"_ - pensou fechando a cortina e voltando a se aconchegar em sua cama. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Estava muito inquieto para pregar os olhos.

Cansado de ficar se revirando na cama, resolveu verificar se Sirius já havia voltado. Para sua preocupação, a cama ao lado continuava vazia.

_"Talvez ele esteja no salão comunal."_ - e com esse pensamento, se levantou, apenas para parar logo em seguida ao ver a cama de James vazia.

_"Isso não é nada bom."_ – suspirou. –_"Na cozinha! Aqueles dois esfomeados devem ter ido perturbar os elfos domésticos." _

Ficou um tempo contemplando as camas vazias e então decidiu que era melhor verificar o que seus dois amigos faziam e evitar que eles tomassem outra detenção. Foi até seu malão e vestiu o primeiro casaco que encontrou.

Saiu do dormitório o mais rápido que pôde sem fazer muito barulho, a última coisa que precisava era acordar um de seus colegas da casa. Fez o caminho até a cozinha cuidadosamente, parando e se escondendo nas sombras ao menor ruído que ouvisse.

Fez cócegas no quadro e entrou na cozinha, mas a visão que teve fez sua boca secar. Piscou algumas vezes para ver se não era uma peça de sua mente, mas a imagem continuou ali. Apesar de não achar certo ficar observando, estava hipnotizado pelo que via e ouvia.

Não conseguindo virar de costas e ir embora, foi para um canto mais escuro para que pudesse ver sem ser notado.

Assistia, com uma excitação cada vez maior, Padfoot e Prongs transando.

**----- x -----**

A visão era magnífica.

Viu que Sirius estava completamente nu, deitado de costas na mesa da cozinha, as mãos agarrando as bordas da mesa, as pernas apoiadas sobre os ombros de James, também sem uma peça de roupa.

Observava os dois movendo-se juntos, gemendo e arfando a cada estocada de James. Ouvia Sirius pedindo por mais, mais forte, mais rápido e seus gemidos ficarem mais rápidos conforme o outro o atendia.

Viu James jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto aumentava a velocidade com que penetra Sirius e murmurava o quanto ele era delicioso. Levar a sua mão até o membro do outro e acariciá-lo na mesma velocidade com que o penetrava, fazendo com que Sirius gozasse e algumas estocadas depois James atingisse o clímax também.

Assistiu James apoiar o corpo sobre o de Sirius e o beijar com carinho, paixão. Nesse momento, sentiu-se um intruso. E mesmo querendo permanecer ali observando, saiu das sombras sem fazer nenhum barulho e voltou para o dormitório.

Tempos depois, ao lembrar-se da cena, Remus não conseguiria descobrir de quem tinha mais inveja, de James ou de Sirius.

**Fim**


End file.
